Belcoth Coalition
The is the central government of the Belcoth people. Formed from a coalition from the Khandiith Commonwealth and the Vaeriag Mandate, in the face of the seeming unstoppable Covenant Hegemony. Now an ever expanding military alliance, the Coalition is moving forward with the aim to crush their enemies, and take vengeance on the Covenant for the misery and humiliation they suffered. History Founding The Coalition's founding came from desperation. The two governments of the Belcoth were, for much of their history, pitted against one another. The Belcoth either resided in the Vaeriag Mandate, who held the core worlds with a militaristic government, or the Khandiith Commonwealth, nomads who had settled the outer worlds, and travelled in great fleets. Despite tension for years, the two factions maintained diplomatic and trading relations. When the Covenant came, both factions suffered greatly at their hands, losing worlds, and tens of thousands of soldiers. They were forced from their lands, losing continually. The Khandiith lost every world they had graced, almost entirely collapsing. The two put years of tension behind themselves, and formed an alliance that would allow them to resist the Covenant. And thus, the Coalition was born. A single, unified government, dedicated to protecting their people, their territories, and their agendas, and crushing their foes. Structure Government The civilian government differed little from a military one. They were each a senior officer during their military career, and comfortably retired to the rank of Commissar. A political officer, each Commissar was elected by a citizen, anybody that had completed military service. Commissars were often promoted on their political platforms, and formed governmental alliances with like-minded officers. There were few political parties in the Coalition, and most were temporary, at best. These Commissars form a governmental structure, with the one with the largest share of votes becoming the Commissary general, then creating a party with others who have been elected. While under most circumstances, the government would be crippled by internal bureaucracy, and in-fighting, the government has a secondary ruling council, the Commissariat Council. Known to few outside of the government, they were a non-elected party that directed government opinion, and worked with, or around, the incumbent Commissary general to guide the Coalition. Military The Coalition has a large military, with a relatively straight laced command structure, often with lines of succession to replace battlefield losses, something forced on them by the Covenant. The highest officer somebody can achieve in military service is Commissar-Marshall, who reports directly to the Government on his or her current campaigns. They have total command over the military, giving orders to any rank beneath themselves. Beneath them are the Commissar-Admirals and Commissar-Generals, officers who command armies, or fleets, during wars. They each command a fleet, or an army, allowing several to co-exist at once. Other ranks include staff officers, such as Division Commanders, Colonels, and several graded ranks of officers. What in other factions would be an NCO rank like Sargent, is a rank called Senior, with several internal grades. Eventually this boils down to the most basic rank, Armsman. Beneath even them, is the lowly Thrall. Culture Equipment Warships *Malice-class Light Corvette *Spite-class Heavy Corvette *Reckoning-class Destroyer *Belligerence-class Escort Destroyer *-class Cruiser *Vengeance-class Battlecruiser *-class Heavy Cruiser *-class Carrier *-class Attack Carrier *-class Battleship Air and space craft *-class fighter *-class Bomber *-class Gunship *-class Dropship *-class Heavy Dropship *command ship Vehicles *scout vehicle *medium vehicle *APC *tank *walker *artillery Armaments *ar *dmr *sniper *pistol *smg *grenade weapon *at Personal Equipment *light *heavy *medium *stealth *thrall Holdings Notable Individuals Vaeriag mandate Communal adaptive wasteful Functional Cut throats politics Military commissariat - democratic Militarist, egalitarian, materialist Commissary general Khandiith commonwealth - Egalitarian Materialist Adverse to war Irenic bureacracy - oligarchy ruled by coordinators Idealistic and merit based Nomadic, communal, independent, talented Belcoth Coalition Militarist, xenophobic, materialist, Military commissariat - democratic Shadow council, distinguished admiralty Communal, talented